Regresión
by LucyDragneelFT
Summary: Despertar en una cama ajena, sin memoria, sin ropa y sin explicaciones de lo ocurrido. El tiempo no se detiene solo pasa desapercibido. Solo hay que ir encajando las piezas del puzzle para desvelar sus misterios.
1. Lugar Ameno

_Ya que ha llegado el verano he decidido escribir otro fanfic a parte "Desmoronamiento" no creo que sea muy largo, pero ya se verá._

 _Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi_

 **Regresión**

 **Capítulo 1:** Lugar ameno

 **4 horas 25 minutos –after-**

La gente dice que la confianza da asco, pero aquello puede ser solo una frase hecha. No es de extrañar entonces que ocurran hechos que igual no te esperas. Los amigos pueden ser para toda la vida pero la confianza que se guarda con ellos puede aumentar o disminuir con el tiempo. O tal vez puede llegar a ser una confianza tan ciega que te haga acabar durmiendo sin ropa en la cama de tu mejor amigo. Todo es posible. Definitivamente: La confianza da asco.

Cómo demonios había llegado allí esa era la cuestión, miró a su alrededor sin hallar nada que le sirviera para aclarar sus dudas. Había visto este tipo de cosas en las películas; la pareja se emborrachaba por culpa de una fiesta y acababan haciendo "aquello" sin que luego ambos recordaran nada. Espera, espera… ¿él y…? no, no. No podía ser posible. ¿Cómo lo hacían dos chicos de todos modos? Eran compañeros (tal vez), no amantes que van a fiestas a liarse y a beber, tenía que haber una explicación lógica.

Se movió en las sábanas, aún estaba algo dormido y aquella situación le tenía desorientado y confuso. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad que inundaba en la habitación en aquellos instantes. Tuvo suerte, él estaba durmiendo del lado que no había pared por lo que podría salir de aquel lugar sin que el otro chico se despertara; lentamente separó sus cuerpos con máximo cuidado, en esta ocasión deseaba ser más alto, estaba completamente encajado en los brazos del otro muchacho y al mínimo movimiento brusco sentía que lo iba a despertar.

Después de un rato de forcejeo consiguió liberarse, pero una extraña sensación en la parte baja de sus caderas lo paralizó por completo ¿qué era aquello? No podía ser lo que él estaba pensando, no aquí… bajó su mano con suavidad para palpar lo que se imaginaba _-¿¡por qué demonios estoy desnudo!?-_ pensó para sí mismo mientras notaba que su cara ardía por momentos y su corazón se iba acelerando por el estrés de la situación. Dio un pequeño suspiro intentando no pensar que igual su compañero se encontraba de la misma forma y habían dormido en aquel estado durante toda la noche abrazaditos como una lapa. Solo de pensarlo su piel se erizo _–los pensamientos pervertidos mejor para después_ -, quitó la sábana desde el extremo sacando sus pies y piernas hasta apoyarlos en el suelo y poder sentarse erguido en la cama. En ese momento, un dolor de cabeza lo golpeó obligando a que se colocara ambas manos a los extremos de ésta y soltará un pequeño gemido de dolor. Su acompañante se removió en la cama al notar este quejido y el amplio espacio que había ahora en la cama, inmediatamente colocó su mano sobre su propia boca, evitando así que salieran más sonidos alertadores. Bajó de la cama por fin y fue arrastrándose a gatas por el suelo palpándolo para ver si encontraba algo de su ropa por el camino, la oscuridad era muy densa por lo que solo podía diferenciar los objetos grandes que se hallaban en la pequeña estancia, a juzgar por la distribución dedujo que no se trataba de su habitación, esto hizo que algo en su interior se aflojara e hiciera que los nervios disminuyeran. Al menos podía salir de allí e ir hacia su hogar donde ya podría pensar con más calma.

A unos tres pasos de su posición inicial consiguió encontrar lo que parecía ser una camiseta, no se lo pensó dos veces y se la puso, aunque no fuera suya le valdría igualmente, el otro chico por lo que había notado era considera mente más alto que él por lo que no habría problemas. A decir verdad no sabía ni siquiera quien era el otro muchacho, a ver, estaba oscuro y era prácticamente imposible diferenciar dos dedos de frente. Esto en parte era bueno, si ambos no se conocían era lo mejor, así podrían actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido aquella noche (a pesar de que no sabía ni siquiera que había pasado). En cambio, si era alguien que conocía… bueno, ya lo pensaría con el tiempo.

Durante un rato más buscó por la habitación logrando encontrar unos pantalones, que por la talla deducía que eran los suyos, y una chaqueta aparentemente más grande que la suya. Tenía ganas de salir de aquel infierno de una vez pero había algo que lo preocupaba: su ropa interior. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Había gateado por todo lo ancho y largo del suelo y no los había encontrado, y obviamente no los iba a dejar allí, no era muy normal ir dejando tu ropa interior en casas ajenas y más si no conoces ni tan si quiera la identidad del dueño. ¿Y si era un pedófilo secuestrador que le había drogado para agredirle sexualmente? A saber lo que haría con su ropa interior, igual los coleccionaba. Agitó su cabeza dejando de pensar en tonterías que no venían a cuento y decidió irse de allí, si seguía husmeando de esa forma seguramente el otro chico se acabaría despertando. Se colocó sus pantalones de la mejor forma posible y gateó con sumo cuidado hasta la puerta, que para su suerte estaba entre abierta. Se incorporó abriéndola despacio, y pasando por el hueco que dejaba, cerrándola a continuación para asegurarse, un poco, del posible ruido que pudiera hacer durante el resto de su huida.

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared soltando un pesado suspiro y tocándose la cabeza de nuevo al notar que aquel dolor le atormentaba otra vez. Para aliviar un poco la molestia se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia sus ropas; la camiseta que había encontrado le quedaba demasiado grande, si los pantalones fueran más cortos seguramente los cubriría por completo. Después de un rato, se levantó lentamente para evitar que el dolor le golpease y bajó pausadamente por las escaleras de la casa, la tenue luz de la luna que asomaba de las ventanas le daba la suficiente luminosidad para distinguir los objetos de su alrededor y del suelo.

Bajó a la planta de abajo esquivando algunas prendas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo lo largo de la escalera, era raro sin duda, es como si alguien hubiera estado desnudándose mientras emprendía su viaje a la habitación. Aunque observando bien la ropa que encontraba se dio cuenta de que no pertenecía a la misma persona. Justo al final de la escalera se encontró lo que le parecía su ropa interior. Se quedó en blanco observando la ropa íntima. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado eso allí? Con razón no la encontraba, pero, ¿cómo podía estar ahí si sus pantalones los encontró en el piso de arriba? Agitó la cabeza nuevamente y se bajó sus pantalones para ponerse a continuación la interior. Lo importante es que la había encontrado.

Terminó completamente de vestirse colocándose sus zapatillas que encontró bien ordenadas en la puerta, cosa que le extraño. Eso significaba que no había entrado a la fuerza en aquella casa.

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes

 **3 días 23 horas 05 minutos**

-Oye Hinata.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los azulados ojos.

-Qué.

-¿Has salido alguna vez con alguien?

Hinata se paralizó en su sitio sujetando el balón con fuerza en sus manos sin nada que decir. Se miraron a los ojos hasta que el más bajo decidió darse la vuelta y correr hacia sus senpai.

-¡Socorroo! ¡Kageyama está desvariando! –gritó con fuerza mientras corría presa del pánico hacia sus superiores.

Sugawara les miró asombrados con una suave sonrisa en el rostro antes de posar su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Puede que solo tenga fiebre tranquilo –dijo el albino acariciándole el pelo con cariño.

Kageyama se sonrojó en su sitio alejándose del barullo que había formado sin querer por culpa de aquella pregunta tan tonta. Cogió el balón que llevaba en la mano dejándolo en la cesta con todos los demás, antes de salir malhumorado del ajetreado gimnasio. Hinata que había empezado a ignorar los comentarios sarcásticos y burlones de los demás decidió salir tras de él. En cierto sentido ahora se sentía mal, él se había burlado e igual el colocador solo intentaba pedir consejo. Espera. ¿Consejo para salir con alguien? Es de Kageyama de a quien estamos hablando. Es una broma seguro.

Salió del gimnasio buscando con la mirada el lugar donde podría estar el moreno, bueno, tampoco tenía que pensar mucho. Siguió su instinto y se dirigió a la parte trasera del instituto, donde efectivamente; ahí se encontraba.

-Siento haberme reído de ti…

-¿¡Hah!? –exclamó molesto.

-Haré lo que sea Kageyama –se inclinó haciendo una reverencia delante de él –lo que sea.

-Sal conmigo entonces –se puso de pie cogiendo con su mano el mentón del otro chico.

Hinata lo miró estupefacto. ¿Había oído bien? Esto no podía estar pasando en serio.

-¿A qué viene esa…? –Kageyama le interrumpió.

-Es broma –le soltó mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa por aquella broma absurda que se había creído.

Hinata se sonrojó al instante murmurando insultos por lo bajo mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos. Pero lo agarraron del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Solo responde a la pregunta que te hice –dijo con más suavidad de la normal.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta mostrando un mohín en la expresión y unas mejillas color carmín como un niño con una pataleta.

-N-no… nunca.

 **4 horas 45 minutos –after–**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… -repetía para sí mismo intentando abrir la puerta de la casa que se encontraba candada con llave.

Después de un rato de forcejeo con la puerta la dejó para no hacer más ruido y ponerse en una situación peor. Se movió por el resto de la casa, no veía mucho pero de alguna forma aquella vivienda le sonaba de algo, el olor, la calidez… lo había sentido en alguna otra parte.

No quería dar la luz ya que eso podía alertar a más personas que hubiera allí a parte de él mismo y el muchacho que se encontraba en la cama. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el salón, aquella casa cada vez le parecía más rara, es como si alguien hubiera tenido una pelea en ella y luego se hubieran terminado acostando. Esa última palabra hizo que su rostro se encendiera, él seguía siendo virgen, o eso creía.

El salón era un completo desastre, había vasos tirados por el suelo y mantas y cojines arrebujados y esparcidos por todos lados. Con curiosidad cogió uno de los vasos para oler los restos del posible contenido que hubiera tenido en su interior. Efectivamente; alcohol. Tiró el vaso automáticamente conteniéndose una arcada, igual ese era el origen de su terrible dolor de cabeza, pero no era posible. Su mente estaba en blanco, no había hecho nada para llegar a este lugar y menos beber alcohol. Lo recordaba perfectamente; salió de entrenar junto con todo el equipo como el resto de días, se pararon a comer y cada uno siguió su camino a casa… pero en su mente no había ningún recuerdo ni del camino a casa ni de haber llegado a la misma.

Arrebujó la enorme camiseta que llevaba puesta intentando no temblar por las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. Igual lo del pedófilo secuestrador no era una idea tan loca.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos llegó a la cocina donde el desorden asustaría a cualquiera.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado aquí…? –musitó atónito por la imagen que daba esa sala.

 **3 días 22 horas 55 minutos**

El entrenamiento matutino había sido algo más excepcional de lo habitual, la extraña conversación que había tenido con Kageyama lo tenía desconcertado, era un adolescente al fin y al cabo, pero Hinata pensaba que era asexual o voleysexual nunca pensaba que le llegaría a preguntar sobre ese tema una persona como su colocador, era raro, muy raro.

-Psssh Hinataa –susurró una voz que venía de la escalera.

Hinata se giró hacia allí encontrándose con una muchacha bajita de pelo rubio y ojos claros.

-¿Qué ocurre Yachi-san? –le susurró en el mismo tono.

-Kageyama-kun me ha preguntado algo muy raro y no sé si tú sabrás algo al respecto –dijo tímidamente sujetándose ambas manos en un puño en su pecho.

El pelirrojo la miró desde su sitio poniendo los ojos en blanco al imaginarse lo que había pasado. Dio un pequeño suspiro y le contesto.

-Te ha preguntado si has salido con alguien antes ¿verdad? –la miró a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

-No que va… ojala hubiera sido eso –se acercó un poco a él –me preguntó si estabas saliendo con alguien.

El chico se paralizó con tal respuesta colocándose en cuclillas en el suelo mientras se agitaba el anaranjado cabello _-¿por qué tiene tanto intereses en eso? Ya le dije que no…-_ pensó para sí mismo siendo observado desde arriba por la rubia.

-¿E-es que también te lo ha preguntado a ti? –la muchacha se puso también en cuclillas quedando a su justa altura.

Hinata asintió.

-¿Debería salir con alguien solo para que deje de hacer preguntas estúpidas al resto del mundo? –murmuró para sí mismo dirigiendo su mirada a Yachi.

Unos pequeños segundos de silencio se formaron entre ambos mientras pensaban una solución.

-Pero… -intervino Yachi –si hace esa pregunta a todo el mundo que te conoce, será para asegurarse de que no tengas pareja… digo yo… no veo otro motivo para ser tan insistente.

-Tienes razón… creo que de momento lo mejor será que observemos lo que hace, igual se trae algo –se incorporó de nuevo seguidamente de la rubia.

Hitoka se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja observando la punta de sus zapatillas pensativa, no conocía también a Kageyama como lo hacía el pelirrojo, ellos dos estaban tan unidos que a veces dudaba que no se pudieran leer la mente.

-Igual lo mejor es preguntarle directamente –alzó sus claros ojos encontrando la mirada con los caramelo de Hinata _–_ , quiero decir, Kageyama-kun no es un chico muy extrovertido… igual lo mejor es preguntarle su razón, es posible que si solo nos limitamos a observarle no lleguemos a ningún lado.

Lo primero que hizo Hinata fue en pensar el significado de la palabra –extrovertido –, pero después de ello dedujo que la idea de la chica era sin duda mejor.

-¡Gracias Yachi-san! –se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza como agradecimiento mientras algunas personas de los alrededores cuchicheaban cosas sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

El rostro de Hitoka se encendió y lo separó de ella sin demasiada brusquedad.

-N-no es nada…

-¡Nos vemoos! –se despidió de ella moviendo frenéticamente su brazo de un lado a otro.

 **4 horas 46 minutos –after–**

Era casi imposible dar dos pasos fuera de la puerta de aquella habitación, los platos rotos del suelo brillaban como cuchillas a la luz de la luna y el revoltijo de cajas de lo que parecía ser comida y algo que no llegaba a distinguir ocupaba por completo las encimeras y la mesa central.

Llevaba las zapatillas puestas así que decidió avanzar con sumo cuidado por aquel lugar evitando los cristales rotos para no hacer ruido al pisarlos. Aquello sin duda era un auténtico desastre, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí y lo hubiera destruido todo, había un fuerte olor a comida que el chico no llegaba a distinguir, la mezcla de olores en el aire le hacía casi tener que mantener la respiración para no vomitar. Avanzó hasta la encimera quitando con cuidado las cajas que estaban sobre ella para averiguar si había algo mas detrás.

-Esto es… ¿sake? –cogió una de las botellas que se encontraban detrás oliendo por la boquilla ya que no distinguía bien los kanji de la etiqueta.

Inmediatamente apartó su nariz de allí teniendo que poner la botella lejos para no respirar su fuerte olor. Si, sin duda aquello era sake. Dejó la botella en su sitio cogiendo algunas más que se encontraban alrededor para ver si había alguna que no se tratara de alcohol, pero no hubo suerte.

No quería pensarlo pero aquello tenía pinta de haber sido una fiesta o algo parecido. No se podía explicar de otra manera todas esas botellas de sake, ron y vodka. Pero tampoco se podía imaginar la razón por la que él estaba allí, el jamás bebería algo de alcohol (su tolerancia era más bien baja), en su casa siempre nada más abrir alguna botella de sake tenía que correr al baño a vomitar por el olor. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que él no recordara nada? ¿Y su constante y molesto dolor de cabeza?

Aunque sin duda su preocupación primordial era la razón por la que había terminado en la cama de otra persona, desnudo y con compañía.

Volvió a correr hacia la puerta ignorando los crac de los cristales bajo sus pies.

 **3 días 22 horas 05 minutos**

Hinata suspiró en su sitio tumbándose sobre su pupitre por el cansancio, el día estaba siendo demasiado agotador y las clases se le hacían cada vez más largas, cincuenta minutos eternos que parecía que no terminarían nunca, ya era por fin la hora del almuerzo y una parte de él le decía que simplemente se quedara allí durmiendo plácidamente mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo.

La charla con Yachi le había hecho pensar durante toda la hora y aquella frase resonaba en su cabeza _–sal conmigo entonces –¿_ sería una broma en serio? Su rostro y voz no decían lo mismo, a decir verdad nunca había visto una expresión tan seria en el moreno (aparte de en los partidos claro), igual debería preguntar a sus senpai aunque después de todo el numerito de esta mañana sentía que no era la mejor idea.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Menos mal que Yachi le ayudaría con todo esto.

-Venid, ¿habéis oído _ese_ rumor? –susurró casi inaudiblemente una chica en el aula del pelirrojo.

Un grupo de chicas y chicos hicieron un corrillo para oír lo que diría la chica.

-Dicen que Hinata-kun y Yachi de la clase cinco están saliendo –lo dijo bajo, pero el pelirrojo llegó a oírla permaneciendo en su sitio para seguir escuchando la conversación –al parecer hay gente que los ha visto abrazarse entre clase y clase a escondidas.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par sobresaltándose, no podía ser verdad.

-Incluso dicen que después de terminar el entrenamiento de su club se quedan a solas para hacer _"cosas"_ -dijo la chica con una risilla con esto último.

El pelirrojo se incorporó tirando la silla, mirando con molestia a la chica que estaba diciendo esas falacias.

-¡Yachi-san solo es mi amiga! –Dijo asaltado señalándola con el dedo –no te inventes cosas, yo nunca podría salir con ella.

Un golpe seco alertó a los chicos que estaban discutiendo, pero al no ver a nadie volvieron la mirada para seguir con la conversación. Mientras tanto una pequeña chica se alejaba corriendo de la clase con unas también, pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo explicas entonces que Keiko-chan os viera abrazados en el pasillo en el entretiempo anterior? –se enfrentó cara a cara con el chico.

Hinata se mordió la lengua, ¿era por esto que Kageyama estaba haciendo esas preguntas?

-Solo le estaba dando las gracias por algo… y la abrace, nada más –se agarró el borde de la sudadera color crema que siempre llevaba debajo.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y aburrida ya de hablar prefirió irse con sus amigas a comer el almuerzo. Hinata se volvió a sentar en su sitio enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Aquello era malo, muy malo. No podía dejar que corrieran rumores que perjudicaran a la pobre de Yachi solo por su culpa.

Cogió su almuerzo de la bandolera y salió de la clase donde todavía gente cuchicheaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Abrió la puerta de un golpe obligando a que los otros se callaran al momento por el fuerte ruido. Rio cabizbajo viendo en ese momento lo que se encontraba a sus pies.

-¿Qué narices es esto? –Cogió los cuadernos del suelo abriendo uno por la primera página para ver si tenía nombre –no puede ser… ¿Cuándo ha estado Yachi-san aquí?

Echó a correr a través del pasillo para ver si lograba explicarle a Yachi el malentendido, aunque no sabía muy bien que es lo que había provocado aquella situación ni lo que tenía que explicarle, pero sentía que tenía que darle una razón por sus palabras. Antes de llegar a la última clase alguien le agarró del brazo.

-¿Kageyama?

 **4 horas 50 minutos –after–**

La puerta seguía sin abrirse a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la oscuridad le cegaba la parte de la cerradura, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no tenía pestillo y desde luego no encontraba las llaves por ningún lado con este desorden.

Se rindió yendo hacia el sofá para tumbarse y esperar al destino, pero algo hizo que se detuviera en seco. Enfocó su mirada bien para asegurarse de que no fueran imaginaciones suyas.

-¿U-una chica…?

 _Capítulo 1 fin_

 _Espero que os haya gustado este inicio y como siempre, siempre serán bienvenidos los review, vuestra opinión es lo más importante!_


	2. Sentimiento Ameno

_Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi_

 **Regresión**

 **Capítulo 2:** Sentimiento ameno

 **3 días 22 horas 04 minutos**

Tenía que ir inmediatamente a la clase cinco para aclarar las cosas con Yachi, pero una mano le agarró del brazo impidiendo que pudiera continuar su camino, aturdido se giró hacia aquella persona para descubrir su identidad.

-¿Kageyama?

Kageyama miró hacia los libros que llevaba Hinata en la mano; fijándose en que en uno ponía el nombre de "Yachi Hitoka" en la portada.

-¿A dónde vas? –entornó los ojos al ver que efectivamente se dirigía hacia la chica.

-No es asunto tuyo –se quitó su mano del brazo de un tirón con el amago de seguir su camino.

El chico se colocó delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

-Si lo es –le cogió de la muñeca por donde sujetaba los libros haciendo que éstos cayeran al suelo.

Hinata sorprendido se intentó liberar pero la fuerza que ejercía el moreno sobre él era muy fuerte, se intentó soltar con la mano que tenía libre pero de un rápido movimiento Kageyama lo acorraló contra la pared, impidiendo así que se moviera al estar sujeto por ambas muñecas.

-¡Q-qué estás haciendo idiota suéltame! –gritó el central al notar la presión contra la pared.

Los alumnos que pasaban los miraban desde lejos murmurando cosas, ninguno intervenía y el corrillo que se iba formando a su alrededor cada vez era más grande. Mientras, Kageyama y Hinata simplemente se dedicaban a mirarse a los ojos con rabia mientras el más bajo forcejeaba para soltarse.

Los cuchicheos llegaron hasta las clases más alejadas de primero y en un momento aquella situación se había ido de las manos. Por suerte una pequeña chica emergió del barullo de gente hasta donde ambos chicos se encontraban logrando separarlos.

-¿Q-qué se supone que estáis haciendo? –Dijo Yachi interponiéndose entre ambos –No sois críos.

-Eso díselo al señor Kageyama –musitó con molestia mientras recogía los cuadernos del suelo y agarraba a Yachi de la mano sacándola del corrillo de gente –Vámonos de aquí.

-¿Habrá sido una pelea por esa chica? –comentó un chico por lo bajo.

-Ni idea.

Kageyama que oyó esto simplemente golpeó la pared soltando a la vez un sonoro chasquido con la lengua volviendo a su clase con las manos en los bolsillos.

Poco a poco la gente fue volviendo a sus clases y a sus tareas anteriores olvidándose de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. En su lugar Yachi y Hinata seguían andando a toda velocidad por los pasillos esquivando a la gente hasta llegar a un lugar donde poder hablar sin ser molestados.

Después de un rato llegaron a un pequeño pasillo que daba a la salida de emergencias donde se guardaban algunos materiales escolares y donde para su suerte no había nadie.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó Yachi aturdida por lo que había ocurrido.

-Perdón… ha sido ese idiota de Kageyama –cogió los libros que había estado cargando todo el rato poniéndolos delante de la chica –solo te quería devolver esto.

Yachi se ruborizó al momento, aquellos libros era los que había tirado sin querer delante de la clase del pelirrojo.

-N-no hacía falta que fuéramos tan lejos para que me los devolvieras –sonrió tímidamente –. Gracias.

Hinata se movió nervioso en su sitio intentando encontrar las palabras. Yachi que se dio cuenta de su inquietud se aferró a la pila de libros que llevaba en sus brazos mirando al suelo.

-Yo… quería decirte algo… -comenzó Hinata –No sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones pero solo quiero que sepas que aquello que oíste no lo dije con ánimo de ofenderte… lo siento… -terminó arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Ah? No te preocupes por eso… no es tu culpa –dijo dirigiéndose al pasillo principal de nuevo –Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Hinata –le sonrió de nuevo despidiéndose con la mano antes de desaparecer con el rostro casi en llamas. _"Después de todo a Hinata le gusta Kageyama-kun ¿no?"_ pensó mientras huía de esa situación tan embarazosa que se había creado.

-¿Eh? –El chico se quedó confundido en su sitio -¿Qué está pasando?

 **4 horas 50 minutos –after-**

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, no le bastaba con despertarse en la cama de otro (y encima acompañado) sino que ahora tenía que remediar con otra persona.

-¿P-por qué hay una chica aquí? –se preguntó perdiendo los nervios mientras daba paseos constantes intentando analizar la situación.

Volvió delante del sofá para analizar el rostro de la chica a ver si con esa oscuridad lograba diferenciar alguna faceta de su cara e identificarla, pero le era imposible. _"Mi móvil"_ pensó _"Por muy borracho que fuera (que lo dudo) no creo que haya sido tan tonto de tirar el móvil en cualquier lado… si lo encuentro podre llamar a alguien y podré ver quiénes son estas dos personas"_

Con cuidado revisó las cosas que se encontraban encima de la mesa intentando no tirar nada, estaba llena de vasos de plástico que para su suerte no hacían mucho ruido, siguió husmeando pero no encontró nada de lo que buscaba.

-Quizás… -miró a la chica que estaba en el sofá dirigiéndose a ella.

Se puso de rodillas en frente del sofá quedando justo delante del cuerpo de la muchacha _"¿Por qué me siento como un pervertido en estos momentos?"_ alzó la mano hasta llegar a algo que parecía una prenda de ropa _"menos mal, está vestida"_ siguió la prenda de vestir con los ojos cerrados sin llegar a imaginarse lo que podía llegar a tocar si se descuida.

Al tocar algo que le parecía cuerpo se detuvo en seco, la parte peligrosa venia ahora, a juzgar por su posición supuso que se encontraba a la altura de la barriga de la chica así que si tocaba algo al menos no le meterían en la cárcel. Subió su mano sin ejercer contacto para ver si lograba encontrar algo que estuviera colgado de sus hombros. Apretó sus dientes y logró agarrar algo que parecía un tirante o un colgante, lo siguió con cuidado hasta llegar a un pequeño mosquetón y una maquina rectangular que le dio la impresión de que era una cámara. _"Esto es mejor que nada"_ quitó la cámara del mosquetón con cuidado dejando todo con delicadeza en el sofá mientras se levantaba y corría hacia el vestíbulo.

Con algo de torpeza logró encontrar el botón que encendía el aparato emitiendo una luz que le hizo ver por fin el lugar donde se encontraba y la puerta que no conseguía abrir, a la cámara le quedaba algo de batería y se pudo encender a duras penas, inmediatamente dirigió la luz del aparato hacia la cerradura de la casa. Estaba candada con llave.

Se tiró en el suelo agotado por toda esta situación, se quedó en esa posición mientras observaba el techo que lograba iluminar la pequeña pantalla.

-Fotos… -se puso la cámara en frente de sus ojos quedándose sin visibilidad durante unos segundos –Este trasto me suena de algo…

Trasteando un poco consiguió llegar al botón de galería donde se podían ver algunas escenas de aquella noche como él se había imaginado. Se incorporó lentamente mientras sus manos temblaban al ver esas imágenes y sobre todo unas en concreto.

-N-no puede ser…

 **3 días 21 horas 05 minutos**

-Hinata, Kageyama tenéis que concentraros más sino os voy a tener que pedir que dejéis el entrenamiento.

-Si entrenador… -dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se miraban entre ellos con algo de incomodidad.

El resto del equipo seguía con sus entrenamientos propios ignorando la tensión que había entre los dos chicos de primero. Como era lo habitual el entrenador los había puesto juntos y la molestia que se había creado entre ellos esta mañana no había desaparecido para nada.

-Yacchan… -susurró Suga dirigiéndose a la pequeña manager -¿Sabes que les pasa a esos dos?

Yachi pegó un pequeño brinco en su sitio.

-¿Eh? ¡A-ah! No te preocupes Sugawara-san –miró hacia otro lado evadiendo la mirada atenta de su senpai -…no es nada.

El albino se cruzó de brazos continuando delante de ella, si de algo estaba orgulloso era de poder conocer tan bien a cada miembro del equipo y esta vez estaba completamente seguro de que la rubia le estaba mintiendo.

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo, confía en mi –le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

La manager lo miró al rostro, por fin, dándose la vuelta mientras le indicaba que se pusiera a su lado para que no les oyeran.

-Kageyama-kun ha estado actuando muy raro desde esta mañana –desvió la mirada –y… hoy los tuve que separar en mitad del pasillo…por una pelea… -terminó arrastrando estas últimas palabras.

-¿Una pelea? Quién lo diría –dijo con sarcasmo.

La chica lo miró confundida.

-¿Es tan normal que eso ocurra?

-Es de Kageyama y Hinata de quien estamos hablando –puso sus manos en las caderas soltando una risilla –tienen personalidades muy opuestas es normal que a veces discutan.

-Ya pero… -se agarró las manos con fuerza –esta vez es distinto…

Sugawara entornó los ojos.

-Una disputa amorosa o algo ¿así? –se burló.

-P-puede… -dijo en tono entristecido.

El más mayor se llevó una mano a la boca, bromas de ese tipo igual no eran las más recomendadas para esa situación.

-N-no lo he dicho con mala intención Yacchan –se intentó rectificar al ver la expresión que había mostrado la chica con su pequeña burla.

-¿P-por qué debería molestarme? Jejeje –se rio con nerviosismo.

Suga abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido.

-Bueno… a ti te gustaba Hinata ¿no?

Los latidos del corazón de la muchacha se fueron acelerando al igual que el tono carmín de su cara iba siendo más notable, la repentina pregunta la había dejado sin palabras, en ese momento deseaba correr, pero si hacia eso sería como contestar a aquella pregunta de forma indirecta.

-¿Yo? –Le mostró una falsa sonrisa –Sugawara-san eso es imposible jajaja –se acarició el pelo de forma nerviosa.

 _Después de todo Hinata solo tiene ojos para Kageyama-kun._

Quiso decir, pero esas palabras se quedaron solo en su cabeza recordándole su realidad.

-¡Sugaa! vuelve que sin ti no podemos practicar los remates –gritó Asahi desde el fondo del gimnasio.

-Voooy –gritó hacia los otros chicos –Buena suerte –se despidió alegremente con un guiño mientras volvía a su tarea de colocador.

La muchacha se mantuvo en su sitio sumergida en los pensamientos que nacieron de aquella repentina conversación con su senpai, ¿tanto se notaban sus sentimientos? O, ¿solo Sugawara podía notarlo? Se dio dos pequeñas bofetadas en sus mejillas volviendo en sí, preocuparse de eso ahora solo complicaría las cosas aún más. Para no ser una carga para club de voleibol debía dejar sus emociones personales fuera, no quería que por su culpa Hinata y Kageyama no estuvieran al cien por cien en los partidos importantes, nunca se lo podría perdonar.

-¡Hitoka-chan! –Gritó Kiyoko alzando un brazo para llamarle la atención –¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? –Yachi se dio por aludida y se giró hacia ella.

-¡Claroo! –dijo con entusiasmo corriendo hacia la otra chica.

 **4 horas 59 minutos –after-**

Absorto en sus pensamientos dejó los minutos correr, necesitaba asimilar todo aquello, no podía ser cierto. Había gente a la que no reconocía pero había otras caras tan conocidas que no le parecía real esta situación. Algunas fotos eran demasiado vergonzosas e inimaginables que tuvo que dejar la cámara en suelo mientras asimilaba todo. Recuerdos sueltos volvían a su memoria y hacían que se sintiera más confuso…

-La chica… la cámara… -volvió a mirar la foto tomada en modo selfie de él y una chica -…Yachi…-san.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo pudiendo moverse con más rapidez gracias a la luz del pequeño aparato de fotos. Tragó saliva y se situó a una distancia prudente, apuntando hacia el sofá y descubriendo una chica de pequeño tamaño, el pelo rubio y revuelto y la ropa arrugada sobre su cuerpo sin control.

Se acercó a ella lentamente sentándose de rodillas en el suelo colocando su ropa debidamente hasta llegar a su cara. No le apuntó con la luz directamente pero se podía ver perfectamente sus facciones, tenía ojeras y sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando, su pelo completamente revuelto le daba un aspecto aún más desmejorado.

-Cómo has acabado así… -acercó su mano con algo de picardía y vergüenza al recordar las fotos de la pequeña cámara.

Con lentitud y suavidad le fue peinando el pelo con la mano hasta darle un aspecto más mejorado, enredaba los suaves cabellos dorados en sus dedos haciendo que su nerviosismo creciera por momentos, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía evitar sentirme inquieto a su lado.

-Hi…nata –susurró la muchacha al notar las caricias.

Inmediatamente apartó su mano de ella volviendo todo su rostro en un tono rojo de la vergüenza. ¿Volverían a ser igual de amigos? Las cosas habían estado muy tensas esos últimos días y la verdad era que le costaba asimilar su situación actual y posterior. Él solo deseaba que todo volviese a ser igual, no quería encontrarse de aquella manera con ella, ya que, era de las pocas personas que le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica zarandeándola un poco para poder despertarla. Sería una bobada dejarla dormida sabiendo ya su identidad.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos posando su mano en la cara de la persona que tenía delante.

-Hinata… -dijo suavemente con una voz algo ronca.

Le quitó la mano de su cara poniéndola de nuevo en el sofá.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

La chica se incorporó por fin del sofá agarrando al chico por la camiseta y acercando sus rostros peligrosamente. Él actuó rápidamente y puso una mano entre sus bocas antes de que se juntaran sus labios.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? –exclamó abrumado mientras se alejaba de ella.

Cayó de espaldas contra la mesita haciendo un poco de escándalo en la habitación, la chica se puso de pie yendo algo mareada hasta donde estaba él.

-¿D-dónde estamos? –se tocó la cabeza.

-No lo sé –dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente -… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Lo miró confusa, su cabeza le dolía y no podía pensar con claridad. Tener aquel chico delante de ella también lo hacia todo más extraño.

-¿El qué? –Al ver que el chico se tocaba los labios se dio cuenta -Solo me he mareado… perdón…

Dio un suspiro aliviado por ese malentendido, se puso de pie abrazándola con cuidado.

-Me alegro que estés aquí… me estaba empezando a asustar –dijo aliviado.

Ambos se separaron, mirándose a la cara gracias a la luz que aun emitía la pequeña cámara. Ver alguien conocido le estaba relajando mucho, solo esperaba que ellos tres fueran los únicos de esa casa.

No había caído antes, pero el otro chico solo podía ser una persona.

Kageyama.

Era la única explicación razonable.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí hay alguien en la habitación de arriba.

Ella lo miró de reojo, el estar a solas con él hacía que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente, estaba mareada y su cabeza le daba vueltas, no estaba en condiciones de pensar con cordura.

-Hinata –le cogió del brazo dándolo la vuelta.

Su puso de puntillas y unió sus labios durante unos segundos antes de que él la separara de un empujón.

 **3 días 20 horas 03 minutos**

El entrenamiento había pasado sin problemas demasiado graves, algunas pequeñas peleas entre Kageyama y Hinata hicieron que les separaran durante el resto de la práctica.

Pero.

Cuando llegó el momento de recoger, una pequeña discusión puso el gimnasio patas arriba, Hinata y Kageyama ya habían tenido peleas como estas antes y todas se habían solucionado, pero esta se estaba yendo de las manos para ambos. Sus senpai les mandaron recoger ellos solos todo el material para que se tranquilizaran, mientras los demás se cambiaban en la sala del club.

-Ayúdame con la red, idiota –ordenó Kageyama.

-Sí, rey –se burló el otro en respuesta.

Se pusieron a doblar la red mientras intentaban ignorarse el uno al otro, ninguno tenía la culpa de su incomodidad actual, pero simplemente no podían actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste a Yachi-san eso? –dijo por fin Hinata.

-Porque quería asegurarme.

Hinata terminó de doblar la red y estaba cara a cara con el otro chico.

-Ya te dije que no –le miró a los ojos.

-Hay ciertos rumores corriendo por ahí, por eso quería asegurarme –le devolvió la mirada.

-Yachi-san es mi amiga, nunca he pensado en ella de esa forma, además… -desvió la mirada mientras musitaba algo –…a mí me gusta otra persona –sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Kageyama lo miró sorprendido, dejando la red, ya doblada, para que no hubiera ningún obstáculo entre ellos.

-¿Y quién es? –insistió el moreno.

-E-eso a ti no te importa –contestó nervioso. La tensión que había entre ellos se había convertido en una incómoda situación.

-Verás Hinata… -se acercó hasta el rostro del pelirrojo quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

El otro chico retrocedió poniendo una mano en el pecho del colocador para alejarle.

-Hoy estás muy raro –dijo con vergüenza.

-¿De quién será la culpa? –le agarró por el mentón obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

El pelirrojo siguió retrocediendo a pesar de que Kageyama le agarraba por el mentón. Su rostro estaba en llamas por alguna razón, aquel chico hacia lo que quería con sus sentimientos.

-Hinata… -lo cogió de la cadera –Responsabilízate.

En un momento Kageyama había capturado sus labios y lo tenía arrinconado contra su cuerpo, Hinata se intentaba separar pero el más alto lo tenía cogido por la cadera y la nuca y su movilidad estaba completamente reducida. El moreno había colocado su pierna entre las del pelirrojo, lo que hacía tenerlo completamente bajo su control.

Kageyama le lamió los labios con lujuria mientras se separaba de él.

-Quiero que seas solo mío.

Volvió a besarle lujuriosamente; ladeó la cabeza e introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo haciendo que éste se retorciera en el sitio sin poder escapar, aunque Hinata se resistiera él jugó con su lengua y sus labios logrando que el menor temblara en sus brazos antes de que sus piernas se desplomasen.

-Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta –lo miró desde arriba con aires de victoria antes de irse de allí dejando al otro muchacho en el suelo.

Hinata estaba sentado en el suelo sin poder moverse, de su boca salía un hilo de saliva por los intensos besos de Kageyama. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba completamente rojo, quería levantarse pero sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo.

-Ese era mi primer beso… -dijo apenado limpiándose los rastros de su boca.

 _Capítulo 2 fin_

 _Aunque es obvio lo diré por aquí. Las parejas de este fic serán Kagehina y Hinayachi, lo que ya no os diré es cuál será la canon al final._


End file.
